Rewinding the Time
by Sayaka15
Summary: "Trauma di masa laluku telah membuatku ragu kepadamu. Tetapi semua perilakumu membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Benarkah kamu orang yang tepat untukku?" Luka M. x Gakupo K. Chapter 3 updated! Reviews is very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_I never knew that my life is very happy and colorful. Then I realized that it was too late._

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid itu bukan milikku. Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha, Crypton Company, dan pihak-pihak lainnya yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Happy Times

* * *

_Teng… teng…_

Bel sekolah Vocaloid Academy berbunyi nyaring, pertanda bagi para murid untuk siap memulai hari. Megurine Luka menegakkan punggungnya begitu mendengar bel tersebut. Ia sudah bersiap berdiri untuk menyuruh teman-temannya tertib saat ia melihat cowok di bangku sebelahnya masih asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan para _fangirls_-nya.

"Kyaaa! Gakupo!"

"Gakupo, aku pakai parfum baru hari ini, wanginya wangi stroberi. Bagaimana, apakah kamu suka?"

"Gakupo, istirahat nanti, makan siang denganku, ya!"

Luka hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar paduan suara dari gadis-gadis itu. Mereka semua berteriak-teriak dengan nada tinggi, benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang membaca buku. Sementara Kamui Gakupo, subyek yang bersangkutan, orang yang telah bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengganggu pagi hari Luka yang tenang – hanya terkekeh.

"Iya, wangi. Aku suka wangi parfum ini," ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum dari cowok pujaan mereka itu, gadis-gadis penggemar Gakupo langsung berteriak-teriak heboh.

"KYAAA! GAKUPO!" teriak gadis-gadis tersebut dengan muka bersemu merah.

Kalau sudah begini, Luka sudah tidak bisa lagi pura-pura tidak peduli. Suara gadis-gadis itu sudah terlalu berisik bahkan sampai sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh telinga dan tingkat kesabarannya sendiri.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian yang menyenangkan ini. Tapi, bisakah kalian melanjutkan obrolan kalian nanti saat jam istirahat? Karena sekarang sudah bel dan sensei bisa datang kapan saja. Aku bertanggung jawab soal keadaan kelas ini, bukan?" ujar Luka dengan nada dingin, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tidak terkesan seperti seorang diktator.

Saat Luka mengucapkan kalimat yang agak panjang itu, gadis-gadis tersebut berhenti berteriak. Mereka malah menatap Luka dengan pandangan tidak suka sambil melipat tangan mereka di depan dada. Ada juga yang melihat Luka sambil berkacak pinggang. Gestur apapun yang mereka keluarkan – jelas terlihat mereka tidak suka dengan nasihat Luka barusan. Luka menggigit bibir, bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan lain yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Hei, ketua kelas!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek – yang Luka ketahui bernama Gumi – sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa kamu tidak melihat kami sedang bersenang-senang?"

Satu kelas itu langsung hening. Mereka semua melihat ke arah bangku Luka dan Gakupo, takut dengan kemungkinan buruk lainnya yang mungkin akan segera terjadi pada Luka. Mereka memang sudah tahu dengan tabiat Gumi. Gumi akan menghalalkan cara apa saja untuk meraih hati orang yang disukainya. _Apa saja. _Bahkan, Gumi pun tidak keberatan untuk menindas orang yang berani mendekati orang yang disukainya selain dia dan teman-temannya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin perang mulut terdahsyat hari ini bisa terjadi beberapa saat lagi hanya karena sebuah nasihat kecil.

"Tentu saja aku melihat – tetapi…" Luka berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang baik. "…sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Luka menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa menemukan kata-kata yang benar dengan cepat.

Gumi menatap Luka dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik. "Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke bangku! Rencana kita harus kacau dan berantakan!"

Gadis-gadis lainnya menuruti Gumi dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Bangku Gumi hanya berjarak dua baris dari bangku Luka, jadi Luka bisa melihat bagaimana Gumi menggerutu dan mendecakkan lidahnya karena kesal. Luka menggigit bibir, dalam hati lega karena berhasil menyuruh Gumi dan kawan-kawannya duduk, tetapi di sisi lain juga khawatir. Entah kenapa.

* * *

_Teng… teng…_

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Gumi sudah memasang muka ceria dan membujuk Gakupo untuk makan siang bersamanya. Rasanya insiden pagi hari tadi tidak pernah terjadi bagi Gumi. Ia melangkah dengan riang dan ceria, tetapi Luka yakin masalahnya belum selesai begitu saja.

"Luka! Luka!"

Luka mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dari meja yang terletak di sebelah kirinya. Benar saja, begitu Luka menoleh, Luka melihat si kembar Kagamine – Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len – sudah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Mau makan siang sama-sama?" Tawar Rin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

"Wah, indah yaaa…"

Luka, Rin, dan Len sekarang sudah ada di pekarangan belakang sekolah. Di sana ada sebuah bangku panjang. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit bagi mereka bertiga, karena selain tidak banyak murid yang berkunjung ke pekarangan itu, suasananya juga damai dan pemandangannya indah. Dari pekarangan ini, pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran di musim semi ini terlihat jelas, dan mereka sedang memakan bekal masing-masing sambil melihat bunga-bunga sakura itu.

"Iya, indah." Len tersenyum. "Aku juga bingung, kenapa tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sini."

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena letaknya terlalu ke belakang sekolah?" Luka berasumsi sambil memakan ikan tuna kesukaannya.

"Hmm, mungkin. Aku sih tidak terlalu merisaukan hal itu. Bukankah bagus kalau pemandangan indah seperti ini bisa kita nikmati secara gratis bertiga saja?" tanya Rin.

Luka dan Len mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, benar juga."

Angin berhembus pelan, berdesir lembut di wajah Luka. Rambutnya yang berwarna _pink _sama dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Iris biru muda Luka memproyeksikan pemandangan indah tersebut di dalam otaknya. Luka sama sekali tidak ingin momen damai seperti ini berakhir.

"…Luka. Kenapa tadi kamu berani melawan Gumi?" tanya Len akhirnya.

"Lho, sebagai ketua kelas, aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengkondisikan kelas! Bagaimana jika sensei datang dan mereka masih seperti itu?" Luka membela diri.

"Tapi, kamu tahu tabiat Gumi, bukan? Dia sama sekali tidak suka apabila waktu bersenang-senangnya dengan Gakupo dipotong begitu saja." Ujar Len. "Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu, sama saja kamu sedang mencari masalah."

"Apabila kamu berhadapan dengan anak yang seperti itu, lebih baik kamu menjadi tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka. Kamu malah bisa membuat masalah semakin runyam, bukannya menyelesaikannya." Rin ikut-ikutan menasihati.

"Kenapa, sih, kalian ini? Toh itu salah dia juga. Masa sih aku jadi bulan-bulanan hanya karena menasihatinya? Aku berhak untuk menasihatinya, bukan? Aku ini kan ketua kelas!" ujar Luka, bersikeras.

Rin dan Len hanya menghela nafas, sementara Luka masih mengunyah ikan tuna kesukaannya dengan perasaan tidak setenang dan sesenang tadi.

* * *

_Srek. Srek._

Luka menulisi buku tulisnya dengan tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan di depan oleh guru mata pelajaran saat itu. Yang jelas, Luka sedang tidak berminat untuk menyimak pelajaran di depan.

_Pluk. _Tiba-tiba, sebuah remasan kertas berbentuk bola mendarat di mejanya. Luka mengernyitkan alis saat melihat jertas tersebut. Siapa yang melemparnya ke mejanya? Luka memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rin dan Len sedang berbisik-bisik dengan satu sama lain, tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan itu. Gumi sedang asyik memainkan gelangnya. Selain karena letak bangku Gumi yang cukup jauh, mengingat insiden tadi pagi, rasanya tidak mungkin Gumi akan mengirimkannya surat. Lalu, siapa lagi? Bahkan Gakupo pun sedang sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku teks pelajarannya. Penasaran, Luka akhirnya membaca surat itu. Tampak sebuah tulisan rapi dengan tinta biru terpeta di kertas itu.

"_Ada apa, bidadariku? Kamu tampak murung._

_Kamu tidak tampak cantik apabila kamu cemberut seperti itu. Ayo, tersenyumlah!_

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

"Dasar gombal," bisik Luka dengan frekuensi suara yang sangat rendah. Luka akhirnya menulis balasan walaupun dengan perasaan malas.

"_Aku baik-baik saja, baka!_

_Kukira kamu sedang konsentras_i _ke pelajaran. Ternyata tidak. Kamu malah mencuri kesempatan untuk mengirimkan aku surat. Apa maumu, sih?_

_-Megurine Luka"_

Begitu surat balasan dari Luka sampai, Gakupo membacanya sampai akhir, lalu tersenyum tipis. "_Dia memang nggak main-main, langsung _to the point," batin Gakupo dalam hati. Gakupo lalu menuliskan jawaban.

"_Begitukah? Apa ini ada hubungannya soal insiden tadi pagi? Aku juga kaget waktu kamu berani membentak Gumi, lho. Hahahaha… :p_

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

Darah Luka langsung naik ke kepala. Setelah si kembar Kagamine, sekarang cowok playboy ini juga mengingatkannya tentang masalah tadi pagi? Memangnya itu salahnya? Itu salah Gumi juga, kan? Luka sama sekali tidak mau disalahkan!

"_Hei, baka! Aku tidak membentak! Aku hanya menasihatinya! Memangnya apa salahnya, sih? Aku kan hanya memberi nasihat saja! Semuanya mengingatkan aku tentang insiden tadi pagi itu! Aku saja tidak tahu letak kesalahanku di mana! Aku kan sudah melakukan hal yang benar sebagai ketua kelas! Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan!"_

"Wow." Gakupo melongo begitu melihat sederetan kata penuh amarah tersebut. Mungkin amarah gadis itu terlalu tidak terkendali sampai jadi seperti ini.

"_Ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan bebani pikiranmu lagi dengan hal-hal yang hanya bisa membuatmu marah, ya? Kamu sangat cantik kalau kamu tersenyum. Makanya, tersenyumlah!_

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

Tiba-tiba hati Luka berdesir begitu membaca surat itu. Kata-kata itu tampak begitu tegas dan jujur. _Benarkah aku cantik? _Batin Luka dalam hati. Luka tidak pernah menemui orang yang bisa membuat hatinya sebahagia ini hanya karena sebuah surat gombal.

Tetapi, Luka langsung sadar.

Seseorang di masa lalunya telah membuktikan bahwa cowok playboy hanya bisa memberi harapan kosong.

Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know how to express that I like you!_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punyaku. Aku membuat fic ini karena aku **suka **dengan Vocaloid. Nah, Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton Company.

* * *

Chapter 2: Is This What They Called Love?

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memasuki koridor sekolahnya dengan langkah malas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Megurine Luka?

Langkah Luka berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, dia agak ragu untuk memasuki kelas. Selain bertemu Gumi, dia juga harus bertemu dengan Gakupo – ya, Gakupo, cowok playboy itu. Luka menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi," ujar Luka singkat.

Begitu Luka masuk, suasana kelas sudah ramai sekali. Kegaduhan itu berasal dari area bangku Luka, tepatnya dari sebelah bangkunya. Tampak seorang cowok berambut ungu sedang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang berteriak heboh.

_Tuh, kan. _Luka merutuki cowok itu karena ketidakmampuannya mengontrol pesonanya dalam hati, lalu melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya.

Sekilas, Luka melihat ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Salah satunya adalah Gumi. Gumi tampaknya tidak menyadari kalau Luka sudah duduk di bangkunya. Yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi hanya memamerkan wangi parfumnya itu. Luka berusaha untuk tidak peduli, dan mulai membuka buku teks pelajarannya dan memilih diam sambil belajar.

Tiba-tiba, bel sekolah tersebut berbunyi nyaring. Dan, persis seperti kemarin, Gakupo dan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu masih asyik membuat heboh kelas itu. Kali ini Luka memilih untuk mendiamkan mereka. Dia tidak mau memancing pertengkaran seperti kemarin pagi.

Gakupo melirik ke arah Luka sekilas. Gadis itu sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, entah buku apa. Raut wajahnya tampak serius, tapi juga tenang. Sesekali Luka menutup telinganya sambil mendecakkan lidah. Gakupo tahu persis, penyebabnya adalah karena Gumi dan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi asyik memamerkan barang-barang yang mereka punya kepada dirinya dengan frekuensi suara yang sangat keras. Gakupo tersenyum dan memuji mereka, tetapi sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Gakupo sebenarnya tidak berminat sama sekali mendengar percakapan itu. Yang ingin ia lihat dan dengar hanyalah suara dan wajah Luka yang manis.

Tunggu. _Manis? _Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan tadi? Luka selalu menghindarinya, apalagi saat ia sedang bersama Gumi dan teman-temannya. Gakupo setengah mati berharap itu karena Luka cemburu, tetapi jangankan cemburu, Luka bahkan selalu kasar menghadapi semua kata-katanya. Gakupo selalu senang melihat wajah Luka yang merengut karena kesal begitu ia melontarkan gombalan-gombalan andalannya. Baginya, sisi diri Luka yang seperti itu sangat manis.

Ah, lagi-lagi kata "_manis" _itu berkelebat di benaknya…

Tepat saat Gakupo mengalihkan pandangan dari Luka, sekarang giliran Luka yang menatap Gakupo. (cieee liat-liatan XD). Dan – saat itu juga – guru IPA mereka, Bu Meiko, melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Luka melongo, lalu menengok ke arah Gakupo dan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya. Mereka masih saja heboh seperti itu. Luka menggigit bibir, tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Benar saja, Bu Meiko langsung berteriak, "HEI!"

Hening sekejap. Luka menahan nafas.

"Gumi! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Teriak Bu Meiko kepada Gumi yang langsung diam.

"Sa…Saya…" Gumi menggigit bibir, dan Luka bisa melihat setetes peluh mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Kamu dan teman-temanmu, saat istirahat nanti, temui Ibu di ruang guru!" Perintah Bu Meiko dengan tegas.

"Saya, Bu?" Mata Meiko melebar.

"Iya! Kamu dan teman-temanmu itu! Dan, kamu, Gakupo! Kamu juga harus pergi ke ruang guru!" Bu Meiko menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gakupo dengan mimik muka kesal.

"Saya? Saya juga?" Gakupo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tampak _clueless._

"Kamu ini punya masalah dengan pendengaranmu atau apa? Istirahat nanti, ikutlah dengan Gumi – juga teman-temannya – ke ruang guru, dan temui Ibu di sana!" Bu Meiko menggebrak meja guru dengan kasar, membuat Neru – gadis yang berada persis di depannya – berjengit kaget.

"Iya, Bu." Gakupo mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Sementara, Luka hanya bisa ngikik sendirian.

* * *

Tepat pada jam istirahat, Gakupo, Gumi, dan teman-teman Gumi sudah berlalu ke ruang guru. Luka menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan datar. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau senang melihat Gakupo dihukum.

Lho… tunggu, kenapa juga dia harus merasa sedih? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang melihat cowok itu dihukum?

Yah, entahlah. Luka sudah tidak tahu lagi.

* * *

Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, Gakupo, Gumi dan teman-temannya masuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah gontai. Luka menatap mereka dengan heran. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di benaknya. _Apa hukumannya? Kenapa hukuman itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama?_

Gakupo duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah lelah. Luka ingin menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, tetapi dia merasa sangat gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Seorang Megurine Luka tidak mungkin khawatir kepada seorang Kamui Gakupo. Itulah faktanya. Itulah hal yang selalu Luka tanamkan di benaknya. Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah sekarang.

Hei, tunggu, bukan berarti Luka jatuh cinta kepada Gakupo atau semacamnya, kan?

_Pluk. _Tiba-tiba sebuah remasan kertas jatuh di meja Luka, persis seperti kejadian kemarin. Luka menoleh ke arah Gakupo. Cowok itu sekarang sudah tersenyum kepadanya.

_Glek. _Luka menelan ludah, berusaha mengontrol emosinya sebelum wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya, Luka buru-buru membuka kertas tersebut.

* * *

"_Hai, cantik._

_Ada apa? Apakah kamu khawatir kepadaku?_

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

Memang benar Gakupo itu tampan. Tapi, narsisnya itu luar biasa.

Eh? Apa yang Luka pikirkan tadi? _Tampan? _Wajah Luka langsung memerah.

Oh, tidak. Ini pasti karena cuaca di luar yang sangat panas. Luka berusaha berpikir secara rasional.

Walaupun jelas-jelas melihat ada sebuah AC besar di sampingnya, Luka tetap saja tidak mau merubah pendapatnya.

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan fakta barusan, Luka akhirnya menulis sebuah jawaban.

* * *

"_Dasar baka. Nggak mungkin aku khawatir kepadamu!_

_Narsismu itu seperti biasa nggak hilang-hilang, ya!_

_-Megurine Luka"_

* * *

Gakupo terkekeh begitu membaca rangkaian tulisan itu. Benar, kan? Gadis itu pasti menjawab. Gakupo meraih pulpennya dan mulai menulis lagi.

* * *

"_Oh, ya? Kukira kamu khawatir kepadaku._

_Luka, ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui. Gumi sedari tadi marah-marah dan mengatakan semuanya adalah salahmu. Aku hanya memperingatkan, siapa tahu nanti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu. Jadi, setidaknya kamu sudah bisa mengantisipasinya atau setidaknya tahu alasannya, ya._

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

_Gumi bilang begitu? _Luka mengernyitkan alis. Luka akhirnya kembali menulis sebuah jawaban.

* * *

"_Oh, ya? Aku bahkan tidak merasa bersalah._

_Bukankah di hari pertama dia tidak suka ketika kuberi nasihat? Kenapa setelah kudiamkan saja, dia juga marah-marah lagi kepadaku?_

_-Megurine Luka"_

* * *

Sebuah balasan kembali sampai di meja Luka.

* * *

"_Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya._

_Tapi, seperti yang kemarin kukatakan, jangan bebani pikiranmu, ya? Kamu sangat cantik kalau kamu tersenyum, lho! _

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

_Ngegombal lagi… _Luka menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir kenapa perilaku ini tidak kunjung hilang dari diri seorang Gakupo.

* * *

"_Dasar baka._

_-Megurine Luka"_

* * *

Gakupo tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"_Dasar tsundere. Padahal sebenarnya kamu suka sama aku, kan?_

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

_Dheg. _Jantung Luka berdegup kencang. Tidak… Perasaan ini tidak mungkin perasaan suka, kan?

* * *

"_Nggak mungkin! Mimpi saja sana!_

_-Megurine Luka"_

* * *

Gakupo hanya bisa melihat rangkaian tulisan itu dengan mimik wajah datar. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin seorang Megurine Luka menyukainya.

* * *

"_Baiklah._

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

_Baiklah? _Apa maksudnya? Luka mengernyitkan alis dengan heran.

* * *

"_Maksudmu?_

_-Megurine Luka"_

* * *

Gakupo tersenyum. Dia akan berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya lewat gombalan-gombalannya kepada Luka. Biarlah dia memulainya secara perlahan-lahan.

* * *

"_Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku._

_Suatu saat, aku akan membuat hatimu itu menjadi milikku._

_-Kamui Gakupo."_

* * *

Luka tersentak. Ini hanya sebuah gombalan saja, bukan? Cowok itu tidak serius, kan?

Wajah Luka secara perlahan memerah. Sebenarnya, Luka setengah mati berharap tulisan ini jujur.

Hei…tunggu, dia tidak betulan menyukai Gakupo, kan?

Luka melirik Gakupo sekilas. Cowok itu sedang memainkan pulpennya dengan santai. Padahal dia baru saja membuat perasaan seorang gadis campur aduk.

Benarkah perasaan ini perasaan cinta?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Chapter 2 updated! Yuhu! Aku seneng banget nulis karakter Luka yang tsundere-nya luar biasa. Karena aku juga sama-sama tsundere, jadi rasanya mudah menulis karakternya.

Yak! Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Lama-lama malas tulis disclaimer, jadi singkat aja. I didn't own Vocaloid nor the characters. Mulai dari lagu, pairing, kostum, et cetera, semuanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Company, okeh?

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories from the Past

* * *

Matahari mulai bersinar cerah. Burung-burung berkicau. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Tetapi Luka hanya melewati semua pemandangan indah itu dengan malas.

Kenapa main character ini udah malas-malasan pagi-pagi begini? Karena lagi-lagi dia harus berangkat sekolah dan duduk bersebelahan dengan cowok playboy yang paling dia benci.

Benci? Benarkah begitu? Luka berhenti berjalan sejenak. Benarkah dia membenci cowok itu?

Ah, terserahlah. Mau dia benci atau suka, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir pelan-pelan seperti air.

* * *

"KYAAA! GAKUPO!"

...Oke, mungkin tidak. Mungkin dia benar-benar membenci perilaku cowok itu.

Hari ini sama saja dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada Gakupo yang sedang tebar pesona di tempat duduknya, cewek-cewek fangirlsnya yang sedang berkerumun di sekelilingnya, serta Luka yang sedang sibuk mencari penutup telinga tepat di sebelah bangku itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, Luka merasa nyaman dengan rutinitas sehari-hari itu. Mungkin karena setiap hari dia sudah melewatinya, tapi benarkah hanya itu alasannya? Luka melirik sekilas ke arah Gakupo. Cowok itu sedang tersenyum kepada gerombolan gadis yang mengerumuninya, bahkan Luka ragu cowok itu menyadari kehadirannya. Yah, terserahlah. Luka tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi Luka (lagi-lagi) mengambil sebuah buku cerita dari tasnya dan membaca buku untuk melepas kebosanannya.

"Buku apa itu?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Ah, bukan. Dua orang?

Benar saja. Rin dan Len Kagamine sedang tersenyum di belakang Luka. Rin melambaikan tangan sambil tertawa kecil, sedangkan Len tersenyum cool. Luka membalas senyuman kedua anak kembar itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Oh, buku ini? Ini buku bertemakan fantasi."

"Fantasi, ya?" Len menerawang ke luar jendela.

"He-eh." Luka mengangguk.

"Kayak apa ceritanya?" tanya Rin.

"Hng, ini cerita tentang seorang pangeran yang mencari kekasihnya di sebuah tempat ajaib," Luka terkekeh. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka genre seperti ini, tapi aku membelinya karena penasaran. Ini saran SeeU, karena dia melihat koleksi bukuku hanya buku-buku tebal berjumlah ratusan halaman yang isinya biasanya hanya tentang sejarah." Lanjutnya.

"Bagus juga saran SeeU itu. Daripada yang ada di otakmu hanya angka-angka dan sejarah, lebih baik kamu membaca buku yang seperti itu, kan. Kamu menyukainya, tidak?" Rin bertanya lagi.

"Lumayan. Berbeda dengan apa yang biasa kubaca, jadi aku cukup menyukainya. Mungkin nanti aku akan membeli lebih banyak buku dengan tema seperti ini." Luka tersenyum manis.

"Kamu mau pinjam bukuku yang bertema horor?" Len terkikik iseng.

"Ah! No, thank you. Aku nggak suka buku bertema horor!" Luka menggeleng.

Sementara Luka dan si kembar Kagamine asyik membahas buku horor, Gakupo diam-diam melirik ke arah Luka dengan iris ungunya. Wajah cantik gadis itu terproyeksikan di matanya. Sangat cantik, bahkan Gakupo tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sana.

Saat itu juga, pandangan mereka bertemu. Luka tetap menahan pandangan matanya lurus-lurus ke arah mata Gakupo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Semburat merah tiba-tiba bermunculan di wajah Luka, membuat Luka buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

"Manis..." Gakupo terkekeh.

"Ng? Siapa yang manis?" tanya Gumi yang secara tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Ah, nggak kok. Kan hanya kamu yang manis..." Gakupo mulai ngegombal lagi.

* * *

...Dan sekejap saja langsung bermunculan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari arah bangku itu. Lagi.

Teng. Teng. Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Seperti biasa, Rin dan Len menghampiri bangku Luka. "Mau makan siang bareng?"

"Ah, iya. Ng, aku mau makan siang di pekarangan belakang lagi. Sakura sudah banyak yang berguguran, tetapi aku masih ingin makan di sana. Boleh?" Tanya Luka penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, toh kita memang sering makan siang di sana. Yuk, jalan!" Rin langsung berjalan mendahului Len dan Luka. Luka bergegas berdiri dan menyusul Rin, kembali disusul dengan Len di belakangnya.

Di koridor sekolah itu, keadaannya sudah lumayan ramai. Anak-anak dari berbagai kelas berbaur menjadi satu. Luka merutuki arsitektur sekolahnya yang sangat megah dan luas, tetapi entah kenapa koridornya sempit dan penuh sesak oleh murid-murid.

Saat itu juga, Luka melihat seorang cowok berambut biru tua sedang tertawa bersama seorang gadis berambut teal. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan cowok itu juga sangat tampan. Luka menunduk ke lantai, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melihatnya. Tidak boleh. Karena melihat pemandangan itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih dan teringat masa lalunya.

"Luka? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Jarak di antara Rin dan Luka sekarang sudah diisi oleh murid-murid lain. "Luka, ayo susul ke sini! Kenapa bengong di sana?"

"...Iya..." Luka mengangguk, tetapi tidak benar-benar bergerak dari sana. Sebaliknya, Luka malah gemetar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

Saat-saat lelaki itu berbalik pergi dengan gadis itu... Pemandangan itu kembali terputar di benaknya dengan sangat cepat-

"Luka, ayo pergi." Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ah... Ng..." Luka agak kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan dengan langkah orang itu. Luka mendongak dan berusaha melihat wajah orang itu. Dan ternyata... "Len?"

"Kamu tadi melihat 'orang itu', kan?" Tanya Len. "Membuatmu ada di sana lebih lama hanya akan membuatmu lebih tertekan. Jadi kubawa kamu pergi. Lagipula, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat makan, waktu istirahat bisa habis." Ujar Len kalem, terus menggenggam tangan Luka sambil menyusul langkah saudarinya yang sudah jauh di depan.

"I-Iya..." Luka mengangguk. Ada apa dengan Len? Dia baik sekali hari ini, pikir Luka. Kira-kira, ada apa, ya?

Saat itu, di pekarangan belakang sekolah, Luka, Rin, dan Len sedang memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

"Enak..." gumam Luka lirih saat mengunyah ikan tuna kesukaannya.

"Ah, makananku juga enak!" Len membalas.

"Memang makananmu apa, hah?" tanya Rin yang sedikit kesal karena makan siangnya tidak sesuai harapannya. Masa, dia hanya dibawakan nasi kepal? Pokoknya, nanti sesampainya di rumah, dia harus protes.

"Pisang." Len menunjukkan buah pisang yang dimakannya dengan bahagia.

"ITU SIH BUKAN MAKANAN NAMANYA! ITU BUAH, DASAR BAKA!" Rin menjitak kepala Len dengan penuh semangat (?)

"Auw! Tapi enak, kok!" Len berusaha berkilah.

"Dasar!"

Luka tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah punya teman-teman baik seperti ini, jadi dia tidak perlu memikirkan lelaki itu lagi.

Seharusnya tidak perlu. Tetapi, kenapa hatinya terus saja berkata lain?

* * *

Teng. Teng. Bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Luka duduk di bangkunya dengan berdebar-debar. Saat jam masuk inilah Gakupo biasa mengirimkannya surat. Apakah hari ini dia akan mengirimkan surat kepadanya lagi?

5 menit. 10 menit. 15 menit. Kenapa surat dari Gakupo tidak kunjung datang? Luka melirik Gakupo. Wah, ternyata... Cowok itu sedang surat-suratan. Yang membuat hatinya sakit, surat itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, tetapi untuk orang lain. Untuk Gumio.

"..." Luka menggigit bibir, sebisa mungkin menahan hasrat untuk bangun, merebut surat itu, dan merobek-robeknya menjadi 15 bagian (?)

Tunggu, kenapa dia masih saja menunggu surat dari Gakupo? Maksudnya, dia kan cowok playboy. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyukai cowok seperti itu. Bukankah masa lalunya sudah membuktikan kalau cowok playboy hanya bisa membuat sakit hati? Lalu kenapa dia mempunyai perasaan...yang tidak seperti perasaannya kepada teman-teman lainnya...kepada Gakupo?

Dan tiba-tiba secarik kertas mendarat di mejanya. Luka buru-buru membukanya. Tampak sebuah tulisan dengan tinta hitam. Tunggu, kenapa tinta hitam? Biasanya Gakupo menulis surat kepadanya dengan menggunakan tinta biru-

"From Kagamine Len."

...Ah, ternyata yang mengirim bukan Gakupo. Luka menoleh ke arah Len. Cowok itu mengisyaratkan kepadanya tanda untuk membaca surat itu.

* * *

"Luka, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Tadi kamu bertemu dengan Kaito, kan?"

* * *

Singkat. Jelas. Dan anehnya nama yang tercantum di surat itu tetap bisa membuat Luka terhenyak.

* * *

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kamu kan sudah menyelamatkanku dengan cara menarikku dari sana."

* * *

Kertas itu mendarat di meja Len. Len membaca surat itu dari awal sampai akhir, lalu tersenyum. Tetapi, dia tetap khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, lelaki bernama Kaito itu sudah membuat Luka bersedih dengan amat sangat.

* * *

"Tetapi, bukankah dia sudah menyakitimu?"

* * *

Luka membalasnya dengan cepat.

* * *

"Bukankah dengan alasan itu juga aku menghindari dia?"

* * *

Len tahu persis siapa "dia" yang Luka tuliskan di balasan suratnya. Len lalu menulis balasan.

* * *

"Iya. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi sepertinya kamu sudah nyaman dengannya. Apa kamu sudah berhenti mencurigai cowok playboy?"

* * *

Luka mengernyitkan alis sebelum akhirnya membalas.

* * *

"Nyaman apanya? Bukannya kamu sudah melihat jelas kalau aku membenci dia?"

* * *

Jujur saja, apa yang Luka tuliskan tadi berkebalikan dengan perasaannya. Padahal, setengah mati dia ingin mengangguk dan berkata "ya". Tetapi, gengsi kalau dia harus mengakui dia menyukai cowok itu, bukan?

Len memilih untuk tidak membalasnya. Padahal, walaupun dia setengah mati berharap hal itu tidak terjadi, Len bisa melihat jelas kalau Luka menyukai Gakupo.

Walaupun setengah mati dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya, dia harus mengakui bahwa fakta itu benar.

Walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Kayaknya, cuma di fic ini author's note-nya di bawah. Ah, biarin deh.

Di chapter ini mulai muncul slight Luka x Len ya? Apa benar begitu? #plak

Nah, sekarang balasan review...

Shizuka Shirakawa (review 1): Kayaknya kita semua bisa lihat kalau gombalan itu efeknya kuat banget ke cewek tsundere kayak Luka. Huehehehe.

Everdistant Utopia (review 1): Hng... Sepertinya di kebanyakan fic Gakupo jadi playboy... Kayaknya memang dari sananya #ngeliat Gakupo dengan pandangan mata sengit

Shizuka Shirakawa (review 2): Kalo bukan tsundere, bukan Luka namanya... Urat tsun-tsun-nya kuat banget kalau si Luka mah :3

Leavian: Wah, makasih! Ngomong-ngomong, kita sama-sama tsundere? Hore! #nari-nari gaje dengan bahagia

Everdistant Utopia (review 2): Gumi memang dapet peran super antagonis. Huehehe.

Makasih reviewnya, review kalian sangat membahagiakan saya! #nangis bahagia

Ng, kayaknya semua chapter (chapter 1-2-3) komunikasinya pake cara kuno kayak surat yah? Kenapa mereka nggak pake cara modern kayak SMS atau BBM aja? #plak

Soalnya kalo pake surat lebih manis. Tapi update chapter 4 bakal kuganti jadi lebih modern. Pake BBM misalnya. Masa sih member dari Vocaloid nggak punya BB? Huekekeke.

Ok, mind to review?


End file.
